Queen of Hearts
by choiheeyeonnie
Summary: She was titled as the Queen of Hearts, as if she's a sneaky thief who steals hearts of everyone without stealing them. Wait, scratch everyone, use strikethrough. There's a certain enigmatic person who doesn't really give shit on her, his name was Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Prologue: Queen of Hearts

**Title:** Queen of Hearts.  
 **Author:** choiheeyeonnie.  
 **Rating:** M.  
 **Genre:** Humor/Romance.  
 **Length:** Chaptered.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is obviously a 'fanfiction' site, wherein people love to unleash their imaginations right? After the hang-over watching the 'anime' or reading a 'manga.' I don't own Kuroko no Basket, it belongs to the rightful owner which is Tadatoshi Fujimaki, literally.  
 **Author's Note:** After watching Kuroko no Basket (repeatedly), I decided to create a fanfic where it features Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki! And yes, I fucking ship them. I was _so_ disappointed that I don't even see many doujinshis or fanfics of them, so I decided to write one. I was endlessly thinking of this plot, but I'm not even sure if I can finish stories. Since, I have a bad habit of not updating for shit.

Please forgive me if this has a lot of errors, I will soon fix them when I finished. Also, I'm not that skilled in writing an 'M' fiction and I'm not that confident yet on my English Skills. But since, I'm a thirsty hoe for M, I will do this. So, please, bear with me. WARNING: Full of weirdness at any kinds of level lol.  
 **Summary:** She was titled as the Queen of Hearts, as if she's a sneaky thief who steals hearts of everyone without stealing them. Wait, scratch everyone, use strikethrough. There's a certain enigmatic person who doesn't really give shit on her, his name was Kuroko Tetsuya.  
 **OST (Official Soundtrack):** None.

 _ **Prologue:**_ _Queen of Hearts._

"Look! There she is! It's Momoi-sama!" One of them exclaimed, there's a lot of transfer students who're wondering why everyone is crowding on the school's gate. Lately, some of them heard a lot of _Momoi Satsuki's_ name who was the epitome of beauty. Although that seems to be exaggerating, but it's only a painful truth for those who looked peasants.

They anticipated this truth, but they were also stunned to the beauty who appeared in front of their eyes. It feels like their eyes were cleansed by the impure sights. She was like walking on a red-carpet having her attend to a grand event like Miss Universe or something. For them, she can actually defeat a lot of Beauty Queens that represent their own countries even with ot without Q&A, Cat Walk, etc. Portions. They thought, Momoi Satsuki should represent their country, the Great Japan! They were shook, and went bald after seeing her, even cuties of this school were look like peasants because Momoi Satsuki _was_ here.

Even if they were to fashion her terrible clothes, she can pull it off. Even if she made different dorky faces, she's still a beauty. For them, no one can beat Momoi Satsuki when it comes to beauty. They treated her like a goddess, and now titled her as the 'Queen of Hearts'.

Momoi expected something like this would happen again, everyday people came to look of what she'll do. Every school gives her a title, but this time it's a Queen of Hearts. Instead of being happy, she wasn't really happy about this. Everyone draws their attention to her, she wondered if there's even a person who existed in this world who doesn't give a shit on her. How she wanted to scream on the top of her lungs that she doesn't give a shit to those persons who treated her as if she's almost like a God. She's no God, she was only a human, it's not like that she was special or anything. Besides, she had a negative sides, she's a terrible cook—almost using that food for poison to kill people, she can be an excellent mafia like B*anchi of K*tekyo H*tman R*born who uses Poison Cooking to assassinate her targets.

But these people didn't really cared about her negative side, as long as she possess this kind of beauty her negative sides were thrown away easily. For her, this beauty is such a curse, not a blessing. It was a blessing of curse—complicated right? Anyway, moving on, let's go back to our Protagonist's demise. She hoped she could just live as a normal person without people who gives an attention to her, just because of her ethereal beauty. But she couldn't do anything, if this is her fate, she must painfully accept it because she was created as their goddess.

Not until she encountered that fateful day, where it was all typical happening and she expected nothing will change around the school, but later on she found herself in the Guidance's Office, together with a certain enigmatic person who doesn't falter with his blank expression.

"I knew it was all intentional! Why don't you already admit it!?" Momoi retorted. She looks completely seethed, how come he couldn't show any expression that he strongly defended himself. Momoi didn't knew how she ended up with this kind of predicament.

"Like I said, it wasn't intentional. _Momoi-san_." He defended himself calmly instead of showing any expression like he was pissed that she accused him which she wasn't really sure if it was intentional or not. But because Momoi saw this person looks like he doesn't give a shit on her, she eventually accused him to doing THAT. He should have at least expression! And what's with the –san suffix!? Mostly people regard her as a –sama, now this person gets on her nerves.

How ironic she wished that someone wouldn't notice her or don't give a fuck on her, but how did it turned out like this!? She met a person who has a deadpan emotion. It didn't helped her at all! This is way worst than people who gives her an attention, it's almost like this person doesn't care about anything at all. Most of all, he's unpredictable—she doesn't even know what he's thinking so you have to ply a guess game to this enigmatic person. Even if he's a puzzle piece, certainly, Momoi can't solve it. Her wish change on that, because of that blank face, it feels like he's mocking her.

If you're wondering what did happened, let's take a review of what really happened. Is it intentional or not?

" _Ey, Satsuki why don't you get rid of your peasants? It's always a pain in the morning." Her childhood friend, that can be considered as her best friend already. Aomine Daiki, who was also popular to girls, but mostly Momoi is popular than him._

 _Momoi sighs, "I wish I could, but it's better to ignore them."_

 _Walking to enter the school, it was like a flash that Momoi found herself wet with an unpleasant scent. She was certain that this is a dirty water. She shrieked in disgust, how did this happen on her peaceful morning!?_

" _Oh, I deeply apologize for my careless action, Momoi-san." Plus, there's a voice that came out of nowhere which made her startled that there's a person beside her. She looked at him, he possess a sky-blue hair with a blank face that you couldn't think what he was even thinking!_

" _This was your intention, I say!"_

And that's what happened, that's why it was settled inside the Guidance's Office.

"Give me a break! It was all your intention!"

"If you insist so, but I couldn't give you a break, it's still class time. And besides, like I said it wasn't intentional. I was just simply carrying a bucket filled with disgusting water, and I tripped, that's all." Momoi's veins pops out on her forehead's temple. How could he answer without changing his voice tone, it all remained monotone.

"Why are you even carrying it!?" Momoi asked, a hint of impatience to hear his answer.

Kuroko shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know."

"Ha!? You—"

"Alright, that's enough of you two, this is some sort of childish blame Momoi Satsuki." The Guidance Counselor finally started to speak, debuting to this story's appearance. Splendid. "The thing happened already, and besides this person already said himself so that it wasn't intentional." Momoi can't believe how this Guidance Counselor favored that person more than her. But wait, why is she even thinking in that way!?

Now this was all settled, it's time for them to return to the classroom. Before the person can move, Momoi pulled him trapping him to the wall. Their face are so close, that one of them move they can touch their plump lips. Momoi is quite pissed that this person doesn't show an emotion, although many people wants her to slam them on the wall. Trapping them like inside the spider web. Why this person doesn't show how happy he was trapped by a certain Queen of Hearts, Momoi Satsuki.

"Hey, mind giving me your name?" She asked with a flirtatious smile. She believes in this weapon, she can make any men's heart beat faster.

"Uhm, it's actually on my uniform's name plate." Eh? Momoi can feel how hot her face was. Everything she expected are all opposite when it comes to him. This is too embarrassing. How come she didn't realized all of their uniforms possess a name plate of their names. She backs her step, as if she released him on her trap. She looked on the name plate, it clearly states his name: _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

Attempting to regain her composure from feeling embarrassed. "I'm not yet done with you, Kuroko Tetsuya. You better remember this day!" With that Momoi walked away to the person who debuted his name, Kuroko Tetsuya. She's heading back to her classroom, now her day was already doomed. For the first time, she went to the Guidance Office and tasted the feeling of being late in the class. It feels terrible, of course she would blame Kuroko Tetsuya for it.

Kuroko didn't respond at what she have said, but instead he starts to walk without noise as if he was a ghost to where Momoi was heading. It seems like the noise was silenced by him. Momoi ,of course, wasn't aware that Kuroko was also walking behind her.

When finally Momoi reached her door's classroom, she slides it. It revealed her classmates and her Japanese Literature teacher. The teacher looked at her sharply, but she didn't even noticed that Kuroko was beside Momoi nor Momoi or his classmates.

"Good morning, Misaki-sensei." Kuroko greeted his teacher politely with his usual monotone voice.

That made Momoi surprised as if Kuroko appeared out of nowhere. She made a screaming sound, Misaki—their Japanese Literature teacher plus their classmates are all startled.

"Y-You! When did you—"

"Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya you two, will you take your seats already? Or you want to be punished?" Their teacher was now enveloped by a dark and intimidating aura, which the two of them obliged quickly.

They witnessed how Misaki can be scary when it comes to 'punishment'. One time, there's this day where a student disrespected her and didn't listened to her warning, all of the second year students were punished by giving them a task relating to a research paper. It should have 10,000 words, Arial Font-Style, 0.5 Margins, etc. It was sure a pain to do those kind of things. And by instinct, Kuroko or Momoi wouldn't want that—for short their class didn't want that to happen.

After the hellish class, break time's in, Momoi danced her eyes around to look for Kuroko. Mostly, she doesn't believe that a Kuroko Tetsuya who splashed her with a disgusting water is her classmate. Momoi can't help but to question herself more that: "How did he became my classmate!?", "Since when!?", "You're kidding right!?", "Why nobody mentions or notices him!?", etc.

There's only a one thing she should do to answer all those kind of questions, of course is to ask the others. Although, she doesn't communicate with others except for Aomine who was in the different section, because everyone here treats her like a God. But except for one person, Kuroko.

"Um, excuse me." Momoi tried to communicate with the two girls who are talking to each other while they're holding a carton of yogurt-fruit juice. Of course the two girls looked who spoke to them, they were astounded that a Momoi Satsuki who was an epitome of beauty that can match any girls, not even a Miss Universe can crush her like a cockroach—she was a butterfly, perhaps, even better than the butterfly!?

The two girls tried their best to hide their excitement, "Y-Yes?" One stuttered, Momoi already predicted this, after all humans are easy to read. She believed that she had a 'woman's intuition', but remembering Kuroko. She seethed her teeth in her mind, she thought that Kuroko was a big fuck you to her woman's intuition. _How dare him!_

"Do you know Kuroko Tetsuya?" The two girls wondered for a second before they can give Momoi an answer.

"Sorry to disappoint you Momoi-sama, but we don't know a person named Kuroko Tetsuya." Momoi could drop her jaw at what the two girls replied.

 _They don't know him!? Impossible! After all, he was our classmate, right!?_ How come around her doesn't notice Kuroko at all? She's truly confused. Was hiding presence is possible? But how? What's his secret?

Ignoring the two girls, she decided to walk outside to find Kuroko at their break time. She wondered where Kuroko would spend his time when it's break time? He's silent, lacking-presence, and most of all he always wear that deadpan expression. She wondered if there's anything to break that face. Surely she hated how she's getting attention, but she felt it's more loathing when a person doesn't show any feelings at all. Like, is that even a human?

If Kuroko Tetsuya have those kind of traits, Momoi can describe that as a Library. Library are quiet and had its eerie aura. Students rarely goes to Library, and it's silent. A perfect way to describe the man—library. After a few steps, she saw the sign that indicates that it was called 'Library'.

This is only her speculation, but she was feeling that he went here to spend the break time. When she entered the room, she look everything sharply to find Kuroko within her own eyes. But no one was even here. What the heck?

Since she couldn't find him, she decided to walk inside to find some interesting books on the shelves. What book should she even read? About their next subject? Or maybe something else? Like novel books?

There's a pink book that caught her eyes. It looks like her hair color's, but when she attempted to reach it, it's out of her reach. Her tried to tip-toe to reach it, but it's not use. Her toes are trembling, she couldn't hold it any longer that she lost her balance after landing her feet back from the surface. She closed her eyes, she's going to fall right?

But she opened her eyes when she doesn't felt the floor slapped her face. She didn't fell!? Her skin can feel a cloth, she raised her head to see who it was. A sky-blue haired—Kuroko Tetsuya, seeing him close like this felt a hard thump pierced in her heart. She felt her face burning, as she stepped away from him and avoiding to look at him.

 _I-Is he handsome like that!? No, what am I thinking! He's a simple looking! I repeat simple looking! N-No! Maybe far than simple looking! There's no way he's handsome. HA-HA-HA._ The latter could swear that Momoi is acting all weird, mumbling and laughing all by herself.

"Are you reaching for this?" Kuroko pointed. Momoi didn't even replied, but he casually reached for it. He reached it since his height plus with his arms did it. "Eh? I didn't expected that you're interested in this kind of book, Momoi-san." Momoi cocked her eyebrow for what Kuroko said.

She turned around to see the book that interested her since it's color pink. She can almost die in embarrassment at the same time she's surprised that it's that kind of book! Now, she learned her lesson that not every color looks like it looks to be.

"W-WHAT!? I-I'm not interested in those kind of books!" She wanted to retreat away from this. She wanted to look her reflection on the mirror if she's answering Kuroko normally, but that doesn't seem the case.

"But you're reaching for it." Kuroko still handing it to Momoi.

First, what book was that? Now wondering the answer? It's simple, the book was half-wrapped by a pink wrapper. When Kuroko went to get it, the book's over wasn't fully wrapped, he saw the book, it was F*fty Sh*des of Gr*y.

Momoi had a brilliant idea, what if she uses this advantage? She wondered how Kuroko will be surprised when she said she's interested to it? Will that break Kuroko's stupid deadpan face? Oh, imagining him flustered or blush would be excellent!

"Let's say, what if am I interested, Kuroko-kun?" When she dropped that question, that's time that she ever felt regret of asking it. She widened her eyes in shock, when she saw how Kuroko's deadpan expression changed into a devious smirk—0 to 100 percent real quick.

 _No, this is wrong! This is not what I've expected in my intuition! I thought he would blush or be flustered or something! But what's this? Even though he showed emotion instead of that stupid deadpan face, this is what I even like!_

 _What's the meaning of this!? I don't like that smirk, something say I should stay away from him! That's what my intuition says!_

"Momoi-san," When did he get this close to Momoi!? He whispered with a delicate voice on her ears—that delicate could be so deceiving. Which made Momoi shivered with it, she's sensitive in that part. Her face, it's getting hot. "Do you want us to act like what happened to this novel? Me as Chr*stian Gr*y, you as my An*tasia St**le?" She widened her eyes when she felt a cold hands slide inside her skirt smoothly rubbing her right thigh.

She tightly clenched her eyes. Her heart's beat is acting all weird, it's loud since it's silent inside the library—she doesn't want him to hear it. There's only the two of them. She finally collected her thoughts and pushed Kuroko away with her might.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing!?" She doesn't know anymore, but the only thing that came up into her mind. It was Kuroko Tetsuya who shake her heart up like that. She doesn't even know what kind of feeling was that! It pissed her off, annoyed her, angered her, etc. She swear she never felt enraged like this before.

"Did that acting made you pleased, Momoi-san?" He's back to his usual self, that trademark expressionless emotion with a monotone voice.

"Wha—Don't mess with me!" Now, she's all confused.

 _That was his acting!? But it seems real and different than himself! This person, he makes me agitated! All I know he's messing around with me! So what happened back there are all intentional all along!? Okay, calm the fuck down Momoi Satsuki, you're cool. My woman's intuition is the best!_

 _Ahhh! Fuck this! What happened to me!? This person… he's a real deal of a true enigma._

"That wasn't an answer, Momoi-san."

"Enough! You're messing with me, aren't you?" This is only her option to ask him directly of what he did, since her intuition was debunked. "You're interested to me aren't you!?" Momoi was given a hope by her question!

"That's not true at all Momoi-san."

Both of them heard a loud sound, it's a bell. Indicating that the break time's over. Momoi was distracted that when she looked back to Kuroko, he's gone. She's surprised once again. She's sure she wasn't done dealing with that guy!

This time, she's sure that maybe Kuroko was interested to her. And that she'll observe what he will do for tomorrow!

…

 _to be continued…_


	2. Chapter I: The Phantom

**Title:** Queen of Hearts.  
 **Author:** choiheeyeonnie.  
 **Rating:** M.  
 **Genre:** Humor/Romance.  
 **Length:** Chaptered.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is obviously a 'fanfiction' site, wherein people love to unleash their imaginations right? After the hang-over watching the 'anime' or reading a 'manga.' I don't own Kuroko no Basket, it belongs to the rightful owner which is Tadatoshi Fujimaki, literally.  
 **Author's Note:** I noticed that there are some few mistakes in the Prologue, this time I should re-read after I finished typing new Chapters lol. I'm fueled to update after seeing Anon's very first review! That's so memorable review of yours, and also I thank for the people who added this to their follow and favorite. That's not the only thing, because I read a Rated M doujinshi of KuroMomo! (And I want more…)  
 **Summary of the Previous Chapter:** Momoi Satsuki felt her life was complicated because everyone treats her like a God. But—not anymore when she met Kuroko Tetsuya who granted her wish, but it's a twisted grant. Her intuition doesn't work around him, and she decided to observe him.  
 **OST (Official Soundtrack):** None.

 _ **NG-Shuu of the Previous Chapter:**_

"Ey, Satsuki why don't you get rid of your peasants? It's always a pain in the morning." Her childhood friend, that can be considered as her best friend already. Aomine Daiki, who was also popular to girls, but mostly Momoi is popular than him.

Momoi sighs, "I wish I could, but it's better to ignore them."

Walking to enter the school, it was like a flash that Momoi found surprised when she saw a student who was wet with an unpleasant scent. She was certain it's a dirty water. She blinked at wonder, how did this happen on her peaceful morning? That's new.

"Oh, I deeply apologize for my careless action, Momoi-san—" Momoi looked at the person who called her name. She knitted her eyebrow, why would this person apologize to her? "Huh? I made a mistake." The person said nonchalantly.

"You bastard—!" The person said who was accidentally poured a dirty water.

"I'm sincerely giving you my apology. It was intended for Momoi-san, looks like I was excited to enter the scene." He bowed down exactly 90 degrees in angle as for a sincere apology.

The pink head frowned at what the person said. As for Aomine he was trying to stop his laughter. He couldn't hold it any longer and laughed loudly.

"So it was intended for you, ah, Satsuki. HAHAHA." The dark-blue head happily laughed.

"Shut up Aomine-kun!" Because of this scene. Momoi decided to give me a good punch on his cheek, flying above the sky until he became one of the stars that shined brightly.

On the other side, "Looks like this was a better scene."

 _ **Chapter I:**_ _The Phantom_

After the break time's over, Momoi steals glances at her back. Do you wonder to whom she steals glances? The answer is obvious, no other than Kuroko Tetsuya. Her veins popped out from her forehead's temple when she saw Kuroko is just sleeping at the middle of the class, that's not only the reason why. Every time she remembers what happened inside the Library she would blush madly. His cold touch lingered on her thigh so much that it won't leave. Despite of him, having a cold hands, his skin is actually smooth. Seriously, their current teacher doesn't even notice him sleep.

She also looked to each and everyone, they have their own world. Some of them are really listening, attempting to listen although the class is so boring, pretending to understand the subject, and reading the English textbook. English is their current class, and everyone is having a hard time since it's not their native language. Although her classmates have their own world, but why is it nobody notices Kuroko was sleeping?

Momoi knew sleeping in the class cannot be helped, but it's rude for the teacher. After all, teachers are also giving their best to teach their students to learn what they're teaching. Sleeping is worse than a student who pretends to listen, at least their teacher wasn't hurt.

Their English teacher is also known as being strict, since he need his students to listen to him carefully because learning English is important. It's a universal language, so the other countrymen can understand you. He always caught his own students sleeping, but he didn't caught Kuroko? Did he made a mistake for his perfect catch?

She wondered how can Kuroko do that? Is he taking this advantage perhaps when he wanted to? That thought made her angry, of course why would he take this advantage for him not to listen in every class? She decided not to steal a glances anymore, her action could be sensitive for what other feel. What if rumors about her liking that guy would explode? That wouldn't be good, right?

If that will likely to happen, she's the one who's offended here. A guy like him? Who speaks nonchalant with a blank face? It's very lame. If she will play a 'would you rather game' with Aomine, she would rather have a rumors with a monkey than a guy like him. She also thought that maybe Kuroko's presence wasn't noticeable was because of his aloof being, simple-looking, and of course quiet person who doesn't open himself up with others. That made him a _Phantom_.

So, she decided that she will tell their English teacher that Kuroko was sleeping to their English subject. She raised her hand, and of course their teacher noticed it and everyone's eyes centered around her. They're anticipating why Momoi raised her hand, everyone thought that maybe she's also having a hard time of their teacher's lesson about Past, Present, and Future Tense.

"Sir," The pink head called and she stands up.

The English Teacher named as Yamamoto Hideaki cocked his eyebrow, but he was actually excited for what Momoi will going to say. He only hides it, remember Momoi catches the hearts of everyone? He cleared his throat first before speaking, "Yes, Ms. Momoi, what can I help you with?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya was sleeping in your class, Sir—"

Their attention went to the sliding door, someone opened it including Momoi and Hideaki as well. Momoi's eyes widened when she saw that sky-blue head entered inside their classroom. That color only belongs to none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. She can't believe this! She knew Kuroko was sleeping, how did he get outside? She looked back to Hideaki, clearly dumbfounded of what happened, but they were wondering why Momoi would say Kuroko was sleeping when clearly he went inside the classroom? Momoi can hear their classmates' whispers about the matter, of course she felt embarrassed about that.

Once again, she was debunked by Kuroko. She clenched her hands whose holding the hem of her school uniform's skirt. Her gritted her teeth in this predicament.

Hideaki also wondered how come he had a student such as him? He didn't even see him before, he wondered if he was a transfer student. "You," He called, of course Kuroko responded a 'Yes?' back to him, "are you a transfer student? And it's rude not to tell your teacher a permission to go outside of the middle of the class." He asked and after that, he lectured the sky-blue head.

"I'm not a transfer student, Sir." His answered of course shocked the other student and Hideaki, "I'm sorry Sir for my rude actions, but when I raised my hand you didn't respond as I probably misunderstood that you understood what I mean." He ended his explanations.

The other students are whispering that: "Was he really serious?", "But I didn't even saw him on the first day?", "It's scary that he appeared out of nowhere!", etc. Hideaki sighed at his students' endless talks and debates of how Kuroko wasn't a transfer student and how'd he get in without everyone notices him.

"Settle down, we're resuming the interruption of the class." His students compelled quickly to listen to what he was discussing.

Momoi had a lot of inappropriate thoughts of stabbing Kuroko a multiple times using a kitchen knife. It shows how she's really done with a person like him. He was the cause of her multiple embarrassment for this day. She can't believe how misfortune are happening to her, at this day she believed now that she was cursed.

First, he threw a bucket filled with disgusting water to her (she wasn't sure if it was really intended or not since he didn't knew why he was carrying that bucket from the first place), but thank goodness she had a spare uniform ready on her locker anytime. Second, he mortified her by his real-like acting (she wasn't sure if it was an acting or he intended that). And this time, it's the third time! Third, he went inside their classroom when she was about to report Hideaki about how Kuroko sleeps on his English Class (also, she wasn't sure how did that happen in the first place, but it pissed the hell out of her). She hoped, there's nothing will come after this.

Change of scene. Today's the lunch time, Momoi was glad and relieved she made it without getting such misfortune from Kuroko. Now she's happy that she cooked a lunch for her best friend, Aomine. She really put her heart into this, as she decided to bring her two bentos. Hopping happily to see her best friend in the other class section.

Momoi with her courage opened the sliding door of Aomine's class, "Excuse me—" Momoi's words were taken back when she quickly saw Aomine's not in his seat. His classmates' look to the person who opened their classroom's door, and they made a smile and they were excited that Momoi came to their classroom. This wasn't new to her, since it happens whenever she came to pass by to Aomine's classroom.

"Oh my, Momoi-sama you're here to fetch your boyfriend? Aomine-san?" Momoi suppressed her annoyance to others, because it's too early for them to call Aomine as her boyfriend where she wasn't even Aomine's boyfriend from the first place. But she couldn't blame these students, since there's a nature that people can't avoid to think what they will see. "Too bad, he's not around. I suppose he went to the school canteen." They answered.

"T-Thanks." Still, she's not used talking that much to others except for Aomine. She's used to talk when it's a serious matter of business—like group work, projects, etc. But for this situation, it's quite different.

"Hey, you're calling Aomine as Momoi-sama's boyfriend? Isn't that too early to judge? You're speculation could be inaccurate. They're just best of friends, right Momoi-sama?" A boy appeared behind the students to are in front of their classroom's sliding door.

"Y-Yeah." She replied awkwardly. "Well then, I'll be going." She bid a farewell to Aomine's classmates, of course they returned a goodbye as well. Feeling awestruck by Momoi's captivating beauty.

She pouted after knowing her best friend, Aomine went first to the school's canteen. He didn't even waited for her. She frowned even more thinking that Aomine escaped her because she cooked him a bento for today. She get it that she's the worst cook ever, and she can be a skilled hitman and use her cooking as a poison to assassinate her nemesis. But she gave her sweat, effort, and heart just to cook this! She's always trying her best at everything. She wondered if her try was the best. Thinking about it makes her sad for this day.

Shaking the sad thoughts away, she's still determined to go at the school canteen for Aomine. Hopefully he's still there, or else there's nothing for her to go find him except for the school rooftop where he usually sleeps or wanting to skip the classes because he wanted practice or play his basketball on their previous school. She even called him a basketball freak (basuke-aho), but because of Aomine as well she gained an interest to the sport. Thinking if she can help him a hand by being a manager.

She finally reached he destination, the school canteen. She entered inside, letting her eyes to dance around to find a dark blue head. But it's futile, he best friend wasn't in here. Perhaps, he went to the rooftop. She turned around once again to go outside the school canteen when she bumped into someone. She looked above who was it, her intuition says it was Kuroko. Sorry for your disappointment, but this is not a cliché meeting, it wasn't Kuroko. She's surprised that it wasn't him. Now, her head was filled with Kuroko Tetsuya that her intuition is getting wrong.

 _Why am I even thinking about him!?_ She asked herself, slapping her own thoughts away filled with Kuroko Tetsuya.

The person whom she bumps into chuckled, "Are you alright? Momoi-sama?" He both held her shoulders and she had an eye-contact to the person. He had this kind face, but she wondered if it was only plastered or not. Either way, her intuition says she needs to avoid him no matter what. She needs to find her best friend, as soon as possible before the lunch time is over.

She didn't gave him a reply, and quickly walked away from the canteen. Little she didn't knew, a menacing smile was behind her. She felt a chill behind her, and decided not to look back for the last time. They say, when you already stepped forward to something, it's not good when you look back.

She didn't cared even if she gets exhausted, just finding for her best friend. She wanted to eat lunch with her best friend of course. She went to the rooftop, but there's no signs of Aomine. She exasperatedly sighed, and yelled where the hell Aomine went. Was she stupid? Who would even reply to her? No avail to her question, she decided to turn around and go down to find him once more.

But—She swear she could almost punch the person who appeared like a poisonous mushroom that pops out of nowhere around the jungle. Sky-blue head, there's no doubt. The person in front of her was Kuroko Tetsuya. He blocked the way down stairs.

"Kyaah! What the—you're scaring me!" She inhaled and exhaled calming her nerves after the sudden surprise of Kuroko. She almost had a heart attack because of that, thank goodness that she didn't faint.

Momoi overly analyzed why Kuroko is here from the first place. Perhaps, did he stalk her? If that's the case, then, there's no questioning about it. He's also interested to her! Is this it? Is she really the Queen of Hearts that everyone tells her?

"Are you stalking me, Kuroko-kun?" She asked with a triumphant smirk. Her intuition says so, why is that? First, Momoi didn't felt his presence. Second, he appeared out of nowhere and stopping her here! She always reads this to a cliché shoujo mangas, rooftop is the way to confess their love to the person whom they love!

 _This is it! It's over Kuroko Tetsuya~ Stalking me, and then analyzing this situation were both alone. He's going to confess to me! Hmph, he's really one of those person. Did I perhaps snatch his heart away?_

 _If so… then…_

Kuroko remained silent. Momoi's triumphant look is slowly turning into a frown. Why he isn't saying anything. She figured out another solution for that! Silence means 'yes'! She felt like using bullets like in D*ngr*n*npa to shoot the discrepancies.

"Momoi-san," Of course Momoi was taken back to his sudden voice. Gosh, why is her heart's beat beating erratically? She slowly gulped. Is this it? Kuroko Tetsuya is going to confess his love for her!? "The truth is…"

 _The truth is what!?_ She swear that she wanted to say that but her throat feels dry, and her voice can't get out. Very words that Kuroko drops makes her nervous. She questioned what kind of feelings she have? She couldn't be—in love to _him_!? That's impossible, it's not love, it's just maybe these feelings are only messing with her!

 _There's no way that I am love sick or so what!_

"… I'm not stalking you, Momoi-san." When she heard that words Kuroko dropped. She felt nonplussed, after hearing those words. "I'm here already when the lunch time started and I heard the door opened. I took a look who it was, but I found out that it was Momoi-san. Then you shouted where Aomine-kun went. And I'm here to answer where your friend, Aomine-kun went." Kuroko explained further.

Once again, her intuition didn't work! This is the fourth time that she couldn't stand Kuroko anymore. Her intuition said he's interested and he's going to confess his love for her—but it turns out that he went here first than her and she didn't noticed him because of his lack of presence. In one day, she was completely defeated against this person. She already had enough!

"Mou! I don't need that, I can find Dai-chan even without your answer!" She crossed her arms, and Kuroko can tell how Momoi was pissed because it's written over her face.

 _Wait—! How come Kuroko knows who Aomine was!?_ _Don't tell my intuition speak! I should use my head, think, Dai-chan is also pretty popular. That's it! That's why Kuroko Tetsuya knows him!_ This time, Momoi didn't used her intuition but creating a hypothesis.

"You know Dai-chan because he's popular?"

Once again Momoi's eye twitch when Kuroko shakes his head, "That's not quite correct, Momoi-san. I know Aomine-san because I saw him playing in some Street Basketball event. Everyone awed him, and that includes me. I ask for his name to the person beside me, and that's how I get to know Aomine-kun's name." Although she didn't used her intuition, but her hypothesis didn't even work at him!

Sure, she knew her day was awful. How come this all happened to her within one day? She didn't dared to reply anything back, and decided to walked away to find her best friend and tell everything to Aomine of what happened. She paused, _everything_? No, scratch that! Not everything especially what happened to the library! Remembering that made her blush, clenching her two eyes tightly while holding the hem of her skirt as if she's bringing her skirt down to prevent imagining the lingering touch of his delicate hand.

 _I'm the one who's stupid here! Going close to Kuroko Tetsuya will only lead me my demise!_ She should avoid Kuroko at all cost. Misfortune started to stick around with her whenever she meets him.

While walking to the second floor's school corridor. Someone waves at her, it was their school's nurse: Hisashi Ichiro. He was an intern last year, but now he reclaimed the throne of being the school nurse after the retirement of Amaterasu Aika. The boys also faced a great despair, because Amaterasu was a real deal of a beauty as well, but she was now overshadowed and forgotten when Momoi stepped at this school. But the boys' hope was restored when Momoi stepped in, of course.

Well, going back to where our Protagonist, Momoi was. She fasten her pace to reach the school's infirmary. She wondered why would Nurse Hisashi would call her.

"What's the matter Nurse—" Her words paused when she saw a lying Aomine on the infirmary's bed. Both of his eyes are closed, of course who wouldn't worry if your best friend was on that state? You can't help it but to ask— "What happened, Sir!?" She wanted an answer, now.

"Relax, it's nothing serious. Well, he got a stomachache, probably he didn't ate his breakfast, snacks in break time, and lunch. He's asleep because he's probably tired of bearing the pain. Do you have an idea why Aomine wouldn't eat?" Hisashi explained.

Momoi made a sad eyes, "It's my fault, if I haven't forced him to eat what I cooked by stealing his money… he wouldn't be like this." The pink head really felt guilty and sorry for Aomine's condition.

Hisashi smiled and patted Momoi's head. "Don't blame yourself of what happened, I'm sure Aomine can understand that." Momoi hoped so, it's ironic that they're best of friends, but when they were in situation where they both fight. It's hard to approach and reconcile Aomine. "Well then, I'll leave for now, Nanako-san called me for some reason." He bids a farewell.

Of course, the pink head remained. Waiting for the dark blue head to wake up from his slumber. She's really uneasy, hopefully get along with Aomine after what happened to him.

After a minute, she heard a groan. Which made her to lift her head to look at Aomine. "Dai-chan?" She called. She saw Aomine stretched his arms after waking up.

"Satsuki? Oh, you're here."

"Dai-chan! I'm really sorry for what happened!" She quickly apologize, and Aomine was surprised of course. To him, it seems like Satsuki's in verge of crying.

Aomine snorted, "F-Forget it. Anyway, what happens, happens. Just don't cry, alright? As an exchange, you'll make up for it by treating me outside." Momoi feels ecstatic when Aomine isn't that disappointed to her unlike before when they fight.

"Alright then, Dai-chan!"

The dark blue head hated how he couldn't say: 'It's alright, it was my fault anyway. I know you gave all in what you've cooked, Satsuki. I really appreciate it, but you still have many ways to improve that terrible cooking.' He wasn't that type of person, but that's what he really wants to say deep inside his heart. He knew Satsuki since she was eight years old and he was glad to have her as her childhood and best friend.

"If I have to treat you outside, then, is it okay if we'll eat to Maji Burger?" Momoi asked.

"Anything's fine," He said half-heartedly, "but I'm actually craving for their burgers." Now he said this with a slight smile and thinking about the delicious burgers.

"Thank goodness Dai-chan, you're the one who flipped my sour mood within this day." Aomine cocked his eyebrow when Momoi said that.

He tried to remember what happened to her, "Ahhh, you mean, you went to the Guidance Office for the first time with that some kind of a runt guy who accidentally slipped the bucket that caused you to be drenched in a disgusting water?" Aomine recalled that, sure it was tough to stop Momoi from being mad at Kuroko.

"Uh-huh. But—" Now, she's doubting whether she'll tell what happened or not. She saw Aomine was expecting her to say something after she started this topic. "Thanks to you, it goes away." She lied, hopefully Aomine would buy that sugar-coated statement.

"That's it? Oh well, it's a pleasure then."

After the class ends, as usual the two of them walked together. Aomine could only frown behind him, he doesn't know if this is only his imagination or what, but he really feel someone's stalking them. It's really dangerous, it felt a threat or a hostile presence.

…

 _to be continued…_


End file.
